Midnight Snack
by Matt'sUke
Summary: Mello gets hungry for a midnight snack. What happens when Matt and Near follow him? MelloXMattXNear...


Wow, I haven't written in so long its like I almost forgot how to form thought…. Almost… so I'm stuck on a five hour train ride from New York back to Massachusetts were I go to college and I figured I'd try and bang something out for you guys that wasn't that horrible. This idea comes from a fan whose name I believe is Chibi-Bubble-Chan… Sumimasen if I'm wrong (yes I'm taking Japanese in college). I will try to write more… maybe even multiple stories on this trip. As always send me your ideas and I will make them come true!

~MattsUke

* * *

Mello stirred gently in bed and slowly sat up. He rubbed his eye and look across the dark room to where his roommate was still fast asleep.

His stomach growled.

Oh, So that's what woke him up. He got up slowly trying hard not to wake Matt for the red head was always in a foul mood when he first woke up. He eased out the door and made his way to Roger's kitchen. He tried the door once on the off chance that it would be open. Foiled. He pulled a pin a pin out of his pocket and very slowly began to pick the lock when a noise caught his attention. He whipped around but saw nothing.

A little ways down the hall, Matt, stood watching the blonde at work. He had indeed woken up and decided to see what his roommate was up to.

"Got it!" Mello Let himself into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge pulling out the chocolate syrup and the carton of milk. He climbed on to the counter with the skill of a cat and took down a glass then jumped down and froze in place. There was that noise again. If it was Roger he'd be a dead man, not that he cared about getting in trouble with Roger.

Matt crept in to kitchen. The noise Mello had heard was the sound of Matt closing the door behind him. Matt, however, was not as stealthy as Mello and accidently roused another orphan as he passed through the hall.

Mello poured a glass of milk and then turned to grab the chocolate syrup only to find that it had vanished. He scratched his head and did a full 360 only to come face to face with the bottle of chocolate syrup being held by none other than the roommate he had tried so hard not to wake.

"M-Matt?! I didn't realize I woke you…"

Now Matt was in a usual I-just-woke-up rotten mood. He held up the chocolate syrup and took a step towards Mello who in turn stepped back.

"You know, there are other uses for chocolate syrup than just chocolate milk."

"O-Oh really?"

Mello looked sideways as the door creaked slightly but paid it no mind has Matt advanced two steps and he retreated leaving him pinned between the counter and the red-head. Neither boy noticed the pale, grey-eyed, white haired boy peering into the room shock on his face and a blush of ever so slight jealously as Matt advanced on the boy he adored. Near crawled into the room and hide behind one of the counters

Matt shook the chocolate syrup again and put some on his tongue. He grabbed the back of the blonde's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Mello's eyes went wide with shock and his arms hung limp at his sides.

"M-mph!?"

Mello's speech was stifled by Matt leaning down into the chocolate flavored kiss and instead of protesting Mello's hands slowly came to rest on Matt's shoulders.

Near had seen enough. He rushed up to the pair and jumped onto Matt's back.

"Get off of him!" Matt stumbled backwards with the additional weight on his back.

"Shut up Near! You'll wake the whole orphanage!" Shouted Mello as he grabbed Near around the waist and shoved him to the ground pinning him down and covering his mouth, "just shut up!" Near stared up at Mello and wrapped his arms around his neck trying to pull him down.

Matt picked up Mello, "Just stay away from him Near!" But Near grabbed Mello's wrist.

"No I won't let go!"

"Let go!" retorted Matt pulling on Mello's other wrist.

"No!" Answered Near pulling the other way.

"OW! Stop it! You guys are gonna pull my arms off!" Mello pulled away from both boys and backed up against the counter, "This is crazy." Said the blonde backing around the center island while both boys advanced then turned and ran for the door. He threw the door open and darted out where he banged into something. He looked up slowly, "Roger?"

No it was not Roger… It was L.

"Were you three looking for a midnight snack too?" L asked calmly.

Mello blinked a few times, "Well I certainly was, I'm not really sure why these two are here."

"I was looking for you." They answered in perfect unison.

"Well, isn't this complicated," Said L putting his thumb to his lips and tilting his head sideways, "Upon evaluating the situation and drawing on prior knowledge, it seems that Matt likes Mello, Mello despises Near, Near likes Mello, and Mello likes Matt, but perhaps, with 7% certainty, I can say Mello may also like Near in some sort of strange hatred-esk way, however, I am 80% no 90% certain that Matt is mad at Near for said adoration of said blonde, therefore causing friction between Matt and Near and not the good kind of friction i.e: the kind each seems to desire with Mello." All three boys looked at L with utter confusion.

"English?" Asked Mello.

"Run." Came L's simple reply.

"Right." And Mello darted past L and out the door followed by Near and then Matt.

"Well that was interesting," Said L, taking a piece of cake out the fridge and setting down to eat.

Mello ran down the hall back to the room that he and Matt shared and tried to close the door. Near trying to push it open was no problem for Mello to resist but when Matt came barreling into it, Mello was thrown back into the room and Near shut the door.

"This is cheating you know… double teaming…" Mello said as he stood up. Matt and Near shared a quick glance of understanding.

"Sometimes you have to cheat to win the game." Came Near's quiet voice.

Mello glared at Near, "You think you're so great huh? Always number one?" Mello began to advance on Near this time and the albino was the one to retreat. "Well you're not always that great." Mello pinned Near down to the bed. "In fact, I win this time." Mello pressed his lips to Near's and the albino wrapped his arms around Mello's neck.

Matt watched as the two pressed against each other and climbed on top of Mello placing a kiss on the back of the blonde neck causing him to look up. "You may have beaten Near, but you're still not number one."

"What do you mean?" said Mello as he laid down behind Near and Matt laid behind Mello.

"I mean, I beat you." Matt leaned over and placed a firm kiss on Mello's lips stifling what started as a growl and turned into a soft moan.

Near pulled on Mello's arm and whined while Matt got to work on freeing Mello from his pants and underwear. Near slipped off his own pants and underwear as did Matt and the three boys pulled each other close.

Matt climbed on top of Mello and ran kisses down his neck while Mello ran his hands up Near's thigh. Matt sat up and pulled Mello into his lap easing him down onto his already erect length.

"A-ah Matt." Mello closed his eyes at the intrusion.

Near crawled towards Mello and began to run his tongue over the blonde's length. Said blonde pulled him up forcefully, moaning from Matt's actions behind him, and yanked him into a brief kiss then pushed him down on his erection.

"M-Mello." Near blushed with a mix of pain and pleasure running through his body.

Matt thrusted steadily from behind causing a chain reaction though the other boys until all three came in unison and collapsed on the bed still clutching each other.

* * *

Sorry if it was lack-luster but that was the first time I ever wrote a threesome and its damn confusing….

Tell me what to write next!


End file.
